Love and Hope
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o has always been bested by Tygra. Tygra had always been better at girls, and fighting. While Lion-o was different. Tygra had his wife Cheetara. Lion-o felt a little jealous. But when a new medic comes in to treat Lion-o for a training injury everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was a very good prince strong, and handsome but whatever he could do his brother Tygra could do better. Plus Tygra was such a show off. Claudius liked his adopted son very much. Lion-o felt he loved him more. Tygra was better at him in a lot of things. Like girls, and fighting and in those areas Lion-o struggled. Lion-o wished he could be better.

Lion-o was different from Tygra. Tygra was the model of what a perfect prince should be while Lion-o was different.

Right now Lion-o was training and he was so frustrated that he wasn't to careful and got cut. Lion-o shouted in pain causing some guards to run over. "Prince Lion-o are you okay were you attacked?" the guard asked.

"No I was training and I accidentally cut myself." Lion-o explained.

"Well we better tell Claudius so he can send for a medic." the guard said. The guard ran off. He saw Claudius in the hall. "Claudius Lion-o has been injured in a training accident." he said.

"Oh dear send for a medic," Claudius said and ran to his son who was in courtyard. "Don't worry son the medic will be hear soon." he said.

The guard was looking for a medic. "I'm looking for a medic," the guard said.

"I'm a medic I will be soon working with the clerics for the clerics and the royal family I was just heading over there now," a puma said.

"Yes well prince Lion-o had been injured in a training accident and we need your help," the guard said.

"Okay I'm coming," she said.

The guard brought the medic to Lion-o who was holding his arm. "Okay, now Prince Lion-o I'm Pumyra I'll be taking care of you today. Now let's take a look at that arm," she said. She cleaned the wound and stitched the cut closed and then rubbed herbs on it. "This will prevent infection." she said. Then wrapped the wound up.

"Wow, it feels better already," Lion-o said. He was amazed by how beautiful Pumyra was.

"I'm glad to hear it," Pumyra said.

"Ah Pumyra you're here earlier than expected," Jaga said.

"You know her Jaga?" Claudius asked.

"Yes she is one of the medics I hired to help out with Clerics and royal family, Pumyra is more than just a medic she has training as a midwife too," Jaga said.

"That's good because Tygra and Cheetara have been talking about starting a family." Claudius said.

"I came because a palace guard was looking for a medic because Lion-o was injured." Pumyra said.

"I see," Jaga said.

Lion-o soon went to his room thinking about Pumyra. She was just too wonderful. He thought she was just amazing. He wondered if she was the one. Lion-o sure hoped that she was the one he was waiting for.

Pumyra thought Lion-o was very handsome. But he was a prince and she was just a medic. So he probably would rather marry a beautiful noble woman than a simple medic. Pumyra got settled in the quarters that Jaga's medic wife Kali had set up for her.

The next day Pumyra was in the garden. She knew it would be a while before she could get to work. Lion-o saw Pumyra in the garden and decided to make his move. He came up to her. "Hey Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Pumyra jumped at his voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you I just want to talk." Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra I think you are the prettiest girl I have ever seen," Lion-o said.

"Oh thank you," Pumyra said. "You are very handsome," she said. "I better leave," she said.

"Wait stay," Lion-o said.

"Um okay," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra I like you, I kind of started to crush on you yesterday," Lion-o said.

"Wow, I like you too, but I doubt you would want me, I'm just a simple medic." Pumyra said.

"You are perfect the way you are," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Pumyra said.

Soon they sat down in the shade of tree. Lion-o put his arm around her and smiled. Pumyra smiled back they stayed there and talked and talked. "Pumyra!" Kali called.

"Oh that's the head medic Kali I better get going," Pumyra said.

"See you later?" Lion-o asked.

"Sure," Pumyra said and headed off to meet Kali.

"Where were you?" Kali asked.

"Oh I was talking to Lion-o," Pumyra said.

"I see, just try to keep track of the time," Kali told her.

Lion-o was completely infatuated by Pumyra. He thought she was so beautiful he had to see her again. So a couple of weeks later he saw her in the garden again and came up to her.

Pumyra saw Lion-o and smiled. "Hello Lion-o it's nice to you again," Pumyra said.

"Nice to see you too," Lion-o said. "I like spending time with you," he said.

"I like spending time with you too," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Pumyra sat down under the same tree and began to talk once again. Then Lion-o and Pumyra looked at each other then they started to lean towards each other and then they kissed. They pulled apart and then smiled. "That was nice," Lion-o said.

"Yes it was," Pumyra said.

After that Lion-o and Pumyra started a relationship. Lion-o was very happy after that he loved seeing Pumyra. But he wished he could see her more often.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o was planning on seeing Pumyra. They were going to meet in the garden. They met under their favorite tree. Lion-o sat down with Pumyra and put his around her. Then they looked at each other. They started to kiss. "I love you," Lion-o said between kisses.

"I love you too," Pumyra said. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept kissing him.

Lion-o ran his hands through her hair and kept on kissing her. Pumyra started to purr deep with in her throat. Lion-o was amazing by her purring and that cause him to starting purring too. Soon the purring of the two cats was in sync. Tygra who was walking nearby with Cheetara heard the purring. They looked into the garden saw that Lion-o and Pumyra were in a full blown out make out session.

"Look at that my little brother has got himself a girlfriend." Tygra said.

"Yes it looks that way but we better not bother them. They seem pretty happy right now," Cheetara said.

"You're right but father should know about this," Tygra said.

"Let Lion-o tell him, himself Tygra," Cheetara said.

"Okay but what if he asks me?" Tygra asked honestly.

"Then you can tell other than that let Lion-o tell," Cheetara said.

Someone else was watching the make out session from the window. It was Castra a lioness cleric who once was with Lion-o but dumped him for another man. Seeing that made her a little jealous. Her lover went missing on scouting mission and she knew if he never came back she might take Lion-o back as her lover. But now it seemed Lion-o was interested in Pumyra. It made her sick. "Why would he kiss that riff raff, she is nothing but a medic. He should be with me," she said.

Pumyra had to go. "Lion-o I have to go, see you later." she said.

"Bye Pumyra," Lion-o said. Then he blew her a kiss.

Pumyra blew a kiss back at him. Then headed back to the hall to do her work. Castra looked at her with a sharp look. Pumyra noticed and wondered what her problem was. Pumyra started to work she couldn't wait to see Lion-o again. Castra couldn't take it anymore she decided to go to Lion-o and start up their love again.

Lion-o saw Castra come in. "What do you want Castra?" Lion-o said looking annoyed.

"Lion-o kiss me and love on me you should be with me rather than that riff raff puma." Castra said.

"Her name is Pumyra and I love her." Lion-o said.

"I belong with you," Castra said hugging him.

"Let go we are over remember now leave me alone I have plans with Pumyra!" Lion-o said. Then got kissed by Castra. Pumyra saw the whole thing and her eyes filled with tears. Lion-o pulled away. "Pumyra you don't understand," Lion-o said.

But she ran away crying. Lion-o ran after her. Pumyra was crying in infirmary with Kali comforting her. "Sweetie you don't know the whole story." Kali said.

"But I saw Lion-o kiss her." Pumyra said.

"Maybe she kissed him, did you listen to what he had to say?" Kali asked.

"No, maybe I should've," Pumyra said.

There was a knock at the door. It was Lion-o and Kali let him in. "Pumyra please listen." Lion-o said.

"Okay I'm listening," Pumyra said.

"Pumyra Castra kissed me, we use to date and she broke my heart and now she want's to get back together but refused because I love you," Lion-o said.

"I love you too," Pumyra said. They made up.

Lion-o was pretty happy. Claudius noticed that Lion-o seemed pretty cheerful lately he wondered why. But he knew it was good thing. He knew with the festival coming in three months Lion-o's happiness would probably be better and make the festival even better. Claudius enjoyed seeing his children happy.

Tygra saw Lion-o looking really happy and decided to talk to him. "So you really like Pumyra don't you?" Tygra asked.

"Yes she is just wow, but the only problem is Castra is trying to take me back and she kissed me and I had to tell Pumyra not to worry that she was the one who I gave my heart to not Castra," Lion-o said.

"Yes love is hard Lion-o but worth it," Tygra said.

"So how is Cheetara?' Lion-o asked.

"She's okay but not feeling to good lately I hope she's okay," Tygra said.

"Well let's hope she is," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Pumyra still met each other under the tree and brought snacks to share. They would feed them to each other. Lion-o couldn't be more happy. He even gave Pumyra her favorite kind of flower. "Their lovely," she said.

Their relationship continued to grow.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Pumyra kept seeing each and they were covered in each other's scent because they made out so much. Lion-o took Pumyra into his room that night and she followed eagerly. Lion-o locked the door and covered the windows. Lion-o started to take off his clothes and Pumyra started to undress as well. She was pretty excited this was going to be her first time having sex with a lover.

Lion-o was excited to because he never had sex with lover either. So this was a big moment for bother of them.

Lion-o and Pumyra laid in the bed and start to kiss. Lion-o was lying on top of her and Pumyra was kissing his neck the started to kiss and his face and wrap her arms around his neck. Lion-o kept on kissing her and started to touch and rub her from her arms all the way to her chest. Pumyra started to touch Lion-o rubbed his strong chest and his muscular sides and arms. They started to twist and turn. Now Pumyra was on top of Lion-o who was now inside her. Then Lion-o rolled on top Pumyra again and started to kiss her.

They were purring and making many sounds. Tygra walked by Lion-o's room and heard the noise. It sounded familiar and that made Tygra's face turn red. He remembers when he Cheetara did it when they became lovers. Boy the thought made his face burn with embarrassment.

Lion-o then mouthed Pumyra's neck and sank in his teeth. Pumyra noticed and gasped. "Lion-o, what are you doing?" she asked.

Lion-o just let go and now Pumyra had a bite mark on her neck. Pumyra realized what Lion-o just did he placed his mark on her. He wanted her to be his mate. "Lion-o did you just mark me?" Pumyra asked.

"Yes, I want you to be mine, over the months we met under this tree I realized I wanted you," Lion-o said.

"I want you too, I accept the mark, now when you mark me please be careful," Pumyra said.

"I will," Lion-o said.

Now that Pumyra and Lion-o had made love together and that she was marked they were destined to be together.

Pumyra was giving Cheetara a check up. "Cheetara you're pregnant," she said.

"This wonderful, Tygra and I are going to have a baby," Cheetara said.

"I know," Pumyra said.

"So you and Lion-o are getting serious," Cheetara said.

"How did you know about that?" Pumyra asked.

"The mark," Cheetara said.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot about it," Pumyra said.

"I remember when Tygra marked me, what Lion-o did is special and now it can be done," Cheetara said.

A couple of weeks later everyone was getting ready for the festival. Pumyra was very happy her mark was healed now but she could see if she looked carefully. She decided to talk to Lion-o but on the way to the garden she passed the kitchen and smell what they were cooking. She never noticed it before, they were baking pie, roasting beef, braising chicken and cooking eel. The smell of the eel made Pumyra feel sick to her stomach she threw up by a bush.

"I always hated eel," Pumyra said.

She still felt a little funny so she went to Kali. "Kali," Pumyra said.

"Hey Pumyra how is your blossoming romance with Lion-o going?" Kali asked.

"Fine but I came here because I feel sick." Pumyra said.

Kali now was in medic mode. "Okay Pumyra let's take a look." Kali said. She examined her and came to her conclusion. 'Pumyra did you and Lion-o?" she said.

"Yes," Pumyra said. She knew what Kali was asking.

"Well then judging by that information and your symptoms, my diagnosis is that your pregnant." Kali said.

"What?!" Pumyra said.

"Pumyra you're a medic you know the signs." Kali said.

"I know, I heard it can happen on the first time doing it, but I didn't think it would happen to me," Pumyra said.

"Well it can, you better tell Lion-o," Kali said.

"Yes Kali," Pumyra said. Then went to find Lion-o. The festival had started and she found Lion-o over by the flower stand. "Hello Lion-o," she said.

"Hey Pumyra, I was wondering where you were," Lion-o said.

"I was with Kali she was giving me a check up and I have something to tell you, but first let's go some where a little more private." she said.

Once in an alley far away. Pumyra took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm pregnant with your baby." Pumyra said.

Lion-o looked shocked he was going to be a father. He kissed her and smiled. "This is wonderful," Lion-o said. "I'm going to mark you again so hold still. This way every male will still know you are not available especially now," he said.

"Okay," Pumyra said.

Lion-o dug his teeth into her neck and then released and licked the wound. Then Pumyra kissed his cheek.

They came out of the alley and headed for the amazing games, food and festivities of the festival. Castra saw them and became irritated. Lion-o kissing Pumyra and nuzzling her neck then he touched her belly as if it held a treasure. It made her sick. "I got to go for a while but I will be back soon," Lion-o said.

"Okay bye Lion-o love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. Then went off to meet with his father and brother. Jaga and Kali were with them with there son Jebros.

"Hello Lion-o glad you came on time for once," Claudius said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and they began to talk.

Pumyra was looking at all the stuff at the festival. Castra came up to her and she was irritated she was going to make Pumyra sorry for ever crossing her. "Pumyra stay way from Lion-o I don't know why he chose a riff raff like you, but I am worthy." Castra said.

"Well Lion-o finds me worthy." Pumyra said. "You don't decide he does," she said.

"You are low just a medic he obviously is desperate," Castra said.

"Well he loves me and I love him, this mark he gave me tells me so, and let's other men know to back off." Pumyra said.

"You self righteous no good rotten two faced she rat cat!" Castra said then attacked.

Pumyra not wanting to fight dodged. Castra started to kick and punch. Pumyra fought back because she got irritated with Castra for attacking her and to defend herself. She knew she had to retreat to protect her unborn baby. Castra grabbed a sharp rock and began to attack. Cheetara saw what was happening ran to find Jaga and Kali. She made it to them.

She was panting. "Cheetara you are in no condition to be running." Tygra said.

"Jaga cleric Castra is attacking medic Pumyra and it's turning into a fight." Cheetara said.

"Oh dear," Jaga said and followed Cheetara, Kali and Jebros followed.

Lion-o was worried about Pumyra and was going to follow them. "Son stay out of this, this doesn't concern you," Claudius said.

"Yes it does, Pumyra is a my chosen and I won't leave her when she needs me I was going ask for your blessing later but right now I have to help her." Lion-o said.

Claudius saw Lion-o run off. "Well my son is in love looks like a wedding is in order." Claudius said.

Pumyra was getting tired she paused to catch her breath then Castra stabbed her arm with sharp rock and Pumyra cried out. Castra then grabbed her by the arm and threw her down. Pumyra cried out again.

"Stop Castra," Jaga said pulled her away.

"She shouldn't be with Lion-o," Castra said.

"Castra I know you miss Leopono but he may come back so don't try to bring back what you lost," Jaga said.

Castra took a deep breath and started to calm down. "Sorry," Castra said.

"I'm not the one who you should apologize too," Jaga said.

Pumyra started to sit up and groaned in pain. Castra realizing what she had done knelt down next to Pumyra. "Pumyra I'm so sorry I don't know what got into me when Leopono disappeared I was depressed and didn't know what to do, then seeing you with Lion-o made me jealous, but I am happy for you," she said.

Pumyra looked at her pain was written all over her face. But she looked like she was calm now too. "It's alright I would get jealous too, let's bury the hatchet." Pumyra said.

"Done," Castra said.

"Okay now let's get Pumyra to the infirmary to treat her. Kali left and came back with the stretcher. Jebros and Kali careful placed Pumyra on it and carried her to the infirmary. Lion-o saw them and came up to them.

"Pumyra you are going to be okay," Lion-o said. Lion-o saw Castra and glared.

"Lion-o she apologized and we made up. She regrets her behavior." Pumyra said.

Once the infirmary Kali cleaned up Pumyra's arm stitched it up and wrapped it up. "I feel pain down there," Pumyra said.

Kali knew what she meant and put on some gloves to check. There was blood but not much. "You are bleeding but only slightly. So don't worry." Kali said.

"But what about the baby?' Pumyra asked.

Castra now realized that Pumyra was pregnant. "Oh dear, I might've killed her baby I don't know if I could live with that guilt!" Castra said.

"Calm down Castra," Jaga said. "There is a chance the baby is fine so calm down." he said.

After a few minute's the bleeding stopped and Jaga took a look. "Good news the baby is fine," Jaga said.

Everyone was so relieved for that.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Pumyra were relieved that their baby was alright. They hugged each other. Castra looked very guilty of causing so much trouble. "Castra don't worry you heard Jaga the baby is alright." Pumyra said.

"I know but I feel bad about my behavior." Castra said.

"Just learn from it Castra." Jaga said.

"Okay Jaga," Castra said.

Lion-o let Pumyra stay at the palace while she healed.

"I hear Pumyra is your chosen little brother that is wonderful," Tygra said.

"I know and I hope father will approve," Lion-o said.

"Oh I have a feeling he will," Tygra said.

Lion-o went to his father.

"Lion-o so you chose the medic Pumyra to be your bride?' Claudius asked.

"Yes sir," Lion-o said.

"Well I approve after all times have changed and we will start planning for the wedding." Claudius said.

"Thanks father." Lion-o said.

Soon they were going to hold a celebration to celebrate the betrothal of Lion-o and Pumyra. Pumyra got a nice new dress for the occasion. Lion-o knew he had to tell his father about Pumyra being pregnant. "Um dad there is something I need to tell you," Lion-o said.

"What is it son?" Claudius asked.

"Pumyra is pregnant with my child," Lion-o said.

"Well that is wonderful both she and Cheetara are pregnant I will have two grandchildren. The palace will be alive with energy with cubs running around it again, take good care of her son," he said.

"I will father," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were relieved that everything was now going to be alright for them and their baby.

Everyone began to prepare because soon there was going to be a royal wedding!


End file.
